Lawrence Roberts
'To do list:' 1. Get 200,000 gold 2. Claim Broadsword of the Inquisition 3. Tie up loose ends 4. ? 'Background Story' Born in Southampton into a wealthy family of five, Lawrence always wanted to explore and even live in the New World. At the age of seventeen, while helping his younger brother around their family's warehouse, Lawrence picked a fight with a EITC agent after beating his brother for a bad pair of shoes and was arrested. In return for interfearing with Company personal, he was sent to the Navy acadamy to 'learn proper respect for his elders' After five years in the acadamy, Lawrence deserted after hearing about an arrange marrage between him and the same EITC agent's daughter to make ammends, after what he did to his brother. A week later, he was arreseted for 'accidentally' killing the agent while drunk. He was sent to Rambleshack and marked as a traitor, sentenced to hang the next day. While in jail that night, he met Jack Sparrow and was soon tossed into a stream of events. Rambleshack attacked by Undead, meeting Jolly Roger, and then swimming away from the sinking Grim Reaper. ''After a long and tiresome swim, he arrived at Port Royal and began his journey as a new man: a Pirate. A month passed and he is still being hunted by the EITC for killing the agent. Posters of him are all over the home islands and yet, no one cares to turn him in. From his teachings back in the acadamy, he started his own militant group called Jack's Militia, named after the famed pirate. After a while, word of this caught on and the EITC started after him, so he left his own group to cover his tracks. He then ran into a member of the Rogue Covenant, and signed up. He's been with them ever since and is still on alert. Recently promoted to Veteran in the Guild, led by Blackshark. Promoted to Officer during an Invasion of Tortuga or Port Royal. A while back, he had a so called 'guild war' with two Dragon Guild recriuters at Governer's Swann Mansion during the celebration. After a cliche chase around the mansion grounds, they settled it in a Pirate Vs. Pirate match. Beating them both five to nothing, with some unexpected help from another guild, the Dragon Guild left him alone; at least for the time being. He still thinks they are working with the EITC, along with anyone else he finds suspicious. Today, he is searching for rare or famed weaponry that can even the playing feild against the strongest enemies out there, including Jolly Roger and the EITC. He lives on the second floor of the King's Rump on Tortuga, on any server. 'Lawrence's Journals and stories' Click Here to see Lawrence's Journals Click Here to read his adventures 'Lawrence's Skills' '''Weapons of Choice:' *'Witch Hunter Broadsword'- weapon of choice on any occasion. *'Baneblast Repeater pistol'- recently gained pistol from Tormenta. *'Corsair Cutlass'- second weapon of choice, useful against stronger opponents. *'Nautilus Blade'-(one of El Patron's lost swords) last resort weapon *'Hex Stopper Musket'- Musket of choice against voodoo *Any gunpowder based weapons Rumor is that he is going after the rare or even famed variations of such weapons; especially the Broadsword of the Inquisition and the Skullbone Repeater. Wish him luck. 'Plundering Record': Gold: 195,000 gold est. *Behemoth Class War-Galleons: 20+ *Colossus Class War-Galleons: 20+ *Dreadnaught Class War-Frigates:20+ *Juggernaunt Class War Frigate: 5 ( The cannons on the ''Forturne Mercenary'' are 24 pound guns salvaged from their wrecks) *Treasure Fleets: 5 (assistance from guild, ships and other pirates) *Others: 500+ 'Ships Lawrence owned:' *''[[Fortune General|'Fortune General']]''- light galleon, galleon, war galleon & frigate (sold to buy Fortune Mercenary) *''[[Sea runner|'Sea runner']]''- light sloop (rented several times) *'[[Fortune Mercenary'|''Fortune Mercenary]]- (current flagship) * ''Fortune King'- ship of the line (whenever it is released to the public) After some horrible experiences with landlubbers aka low level pirates, I have taken the opertunity to write up a list of what to do on my ship: #Repair the ship when the captain says 'start repairs' #DON'T SHOOT UNLESS SHOT APON #Respect the rest of the crew and the captain #Check your mouth before you lose it #Clean the 24's when after a fight #Don't complain if your "request" isn't answered, cause I may be driving at the moment. #Don't steal my rum, my ship or my chests. #Do all of the above, and we'll get along just fine Category:Pirates